bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 September 2016
11:24 Lv. 7 is better in every way 11:25 Heard Lv5 is more efficient 11:25 But I have no idea 11:27 oh ok 11:32 O gawd now we know what takahasi meant 11:33 ? 11:33 oh having to switch between specific units for specific buffs 11:39 when you watch an old BF video and the guy is super pumped in getting a Phoenix 11:39 (yes) 11:41 Riones is really for these new content 04:06 but ya gotta spark her 3 hits for it to do massive damage 04:06 i got elza 04:06 im good to go 04:08 welp... that's another fail 04:08 rip 50 EN 04:08 what da hell does that mean 04:08 ? 04:09 hey crimson 04:09 you there 04:09 i need ya 04:10 linthan 04:10 hello 04:10 Hi .o/ 04:10 i need you 04:10 What do you need help with? 04:10 tch... they hit way too hard... 04:10 can you help me with my team and units 04:11 i'll stream i need you to help me bulding a team and spheres 04:11 Sure, might be best if you provide your list of units on my Message Wall 04:11 ok ? 04:11 i can stream 04:11 do want me to stream ? 04:11 Kinda multitasking atm 04:11 k if you finish just hit me up 04:12 It's best for me to just look at screenshots 04:12 k 04:12 where do i send it ? 04:12 Here: Message Wall:Linathan 04:12 I need Rosaria/Holia/Riones lead for this 04:12 i don't have any of those units 04:12 sry 04:14 Mich, what are you doing ? Kulyuk's GGC ? 04:14 the new trial 04:14 which I named NX1 04:14 which stands for New Xtra Trial 04:15 the DPS is way too high (n) 04:15 Oh, who is the enemy ? And what is the reward ? 04:15 Seria 04:15 Shura 04:15 Rayla 04:15 Rize 04:15 Phoenix 04:15 Malef 04:15 Fire miti on LS will greatly help for this trial 04:15 hey linthan 04:15 also OD fill since everyone UBBs at around 70% HP 04:15 linathan 04:15 ...Seria and her units ? 04:15 ? 04:16 i'll send it right now 04:16 Kk 04:16 ... 04:16 just look at them like they are maxed 04:16 k 04:16 surviving Rize UBB is the problem 04:16 kek 04:16 That is insane.. mich what is the reward ? 04:16 Just use Juno as lead, ezpz 04:16 /s 04:17 Reward is 04:17 * Agentstrauss bears Lin to death 04:17 *beats 04:17 煌導器・ラヴェルス (Crit) 04:17 30% all stats, 30% Crit, 50% EWD, 150% Crit DMG 04:17 ... 04:17 Kinda good 04:17 Strauss 04:17 That's literally one of the best damage utility spheres in the game... 04:17 Yes ? 04:18 Add onto the fact that it's a crit sphere 04:18 For now, Lin.. 04:18 here's a vid 04:18 https://play.lobi.co/video/7408be28458fb1ffd98b84b8b848af091fc70bb9 04:18 And also to enemy without crit immnun 04:18 hello 04:18 *immune 04:19 Holia UBB is starting to become more useful 04:19 Well, really great for FH :D 04:19 that Angel Idol is a lifesaver 04:20 Too bad I have Holia but in GL 04:20 the new Trial UI is really fun to use though (Y) 04:21 Welp 04:21 Those revival buffs are pretty much there to prepare us for this kind of thing 04:24 ... 04:24 gdi 04:25 dat AI save on Krantz 04:40 i just got a Allanon from divine gate 04:44 anyone know wht goos sphere set up for him? 04:44 good* 04:57 Void Pasha Ensa-Taya 2016 09 23